


День 25 - Скажи «сыр»!

by Little_Unicorn



Series: В поле притяжения [25]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Humor, M/M, Slash, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-05 10:55:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12793080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Подаренная Шерлоку на день рождения камера чудесным образом повлияла на их сексуальную жизнь, расцветив её новыми красками.





	День 25 - Скажи «сыр»!

**Author's Note:**

> Цикл драбблов из серии «365 дней на 221Б».
> 
> A translation of "An almost gravitational pull (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) series"  
> ( https://archiveofourown.org/series/18638 ) by Anarion

Подаренная Шерлоку на день рождения камера чудесным образом повлияла на их сексуальную жизнь, расцветив её новыми красками.

Не то, чтобы Джон предполагал, что всё будет именно так, просто он устал от однообразной картины: едва он переступал порог квартиры, ему протягивали ручку и бумагу со словами: «Давай, записывай. Мне нужны обе мои руки».

Несколько дней спустя, когда он вернулся домой, Шерлока нигде не было видно, а камера лежала на диване. Джону стало любопытно узнать, над чем работал Шерлок, поэтому он включил камеру. И тут же чуть не уронил её от удивления, потому что первое, что он увидел, была эрекция Шерлока. И причём очень... хмм... бодрая.

На следующем видео был Шерлок, вскрикивающий и кончающий на собственный живот. При этом чувствовалось, что его рука дрожала. 

Рука Джона тоже потеряла устойчивость. Я имею в виду ту руку, в которой он держал камеру. Другой рукой он поглаживал себя через брюки, потому что когда уж их было снимать, если дело шло к финалу. Задуматься о том, что он делает это перед включенной камерой, ему тоже было совершенно некогда. 

Камера осталась на кухонном столе. А если бы вам повезло увидеть сделанную следующим утром запись, вы, возможно, узнали бы, что Шерлоку понравилось предыдущее видео, и что случившийся потом между ними секс был сногсшибателен.


End file.
